


Bird Treats and Candy Corn

by adrift_me



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: “Don’t you let his mood get to you. I have seen you rip through time itself to find me, those pointy ships have nothing on you!”Or a fic where even the Guardian needs a little warmth and reassurance.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Saint-14 (Destiny), Male Guardian & Saint-14 (Destiny)
Kudos: 15





	Bird Treats and Candy Corn

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr and now sharing here! Saint-14 is one of my favourite characters from Destiny for certain and his lines always cheer me up. So here is a warm drabble to share that cheer!
> 
> Also, I love Festival of the Lost vibe.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :) I also take prompts!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

“Guardian! My birds are going to stop flying if you bring any more treats with you, my friend,” Saint-14 chuckles as the Guardian makes their way towards the hangar, nearly tripping on a cluster of flickering candles.

They’ve been a frequent visitor in the last couple of days, finding solace and comfort in Saint-14′s presence and radiance. There is a certain atmosphere around his ship, almost festive, holding together the wounds of losses and damaging memories. And, of course, there is a large bag of overly sweet and sugary candy corn that Saint happily distributes between his guests.

“You look as grumpy as Zavala, did something happen?” Saint booms with concern, looking down at the Guardian who settles right on the metal floor. They shrug and offer a smile, receiving a heavy pat of a metal glove from Saint.

“Don’t you let his mood get to you. I have seen you rip through time itself to find me, those pointy ships have nothing on you!”

The Guardian laughs quietly, shaking their head and blushing, if just a little. Hearing praise from Saint never gets old.

“Here, give me a hand, I was trying to put up a banner on this rail, so that more guardians would come and sign up for the Trials.”

Together, Saint and Guardian hang up the banner, much with the help of Light to get the Guardian jump high enough to attach the topside.

“Aha! Good job! Now, get some candy and be on your way, little bird, I’m going to pay Shaxx a visit and see if I can put a pumpkin mask on his head.”

As the Guardian dips their hand in a slowly diminishing bag of candy corn, scooping a good handful, they walk away, hearing the echo of Saint-14′s laughter that can’t help but bring their spirits to a much better place.


End file.
